Todd Grimshaw
is the son of Eileen Grimshaw and younger half-brother of Jason Grimshaw. He made his debut on Ep 4967 - 14 Jan 2001, and exited at the end of his original stint of Ep 5851 - 22 Sep 2004. After two guest stints in 2007 and 2011, he returned as a regular on Ep 8249/8250 - 4 Nov 2013. He departed the show on Ep 9333/9334 (22 Dec 2017), following the actor's axing from the show. He was portrayed by Bruno Langley. Biography Backstory Todd was born on the 13th January 1985 to Eileen Grimshaw and a man named Duncan. Like his older half-brother Jason Grimshaw, Todd's father was absent from his life, forcing Eileen to bring him and Jason up on her own. Todd's maternal grandfather Colin Grimshaw was the first cousin of Elsie Tanner, who lived in Coronation Street, Weatherfield for many decades. Elsie was well known in the area. Eileen, while still unaware that Elsie was a distant relative, decided to make Coronation Street her home in 2001. 2001–2004 Todd moved with his family to Number 11 Coronation Street in January 2001. He later began dating Sarah Louise Platt, much to the dismay of Eileen who wished for Todd to go make something of himself and go to Oxford. Todd dropped out of his exams and wished to marry Sarah and adopt her daughter Bethany. However, Todd began to question his feelings when it came to what sex he was attracted to, and when hanging out with Sarah's brother Nick Tilsley attempted to kiss him. Todd later had an affair with a nurse named Karl, and when the truth came out a devastated Sarah went into early labour and lost their baby, who was named Billy. Todd was forbidden from Billy's funeral as the street had turned on him, although he visited the grave once everyone was gone. Todd was upset when he found out that Sarah had slept with Jason. Todd then decided to attend college in London, and moved away from the street, leaving Eileen upset. 2007–2011 After three years away, Todd returned to the street after receiving an invitation to attend his brother's wedding to Sarah, however this turned out to be the working of her trouble making brother David, who hoped to ruin the wedding. Despite the bad memories of Todd's betrayal, he eventually made amends with Sarah, but to the anger of her brother, whose scheme backfired. Todd attended Jason's wedding as the best men, where David made another effort to ruin it by faking his suicide. Although David turned up alive and well, his scheme ruined the day due to making Gail worried and resenting Sarah for deleting David's phony suicide note earlier on. After the wedding, Todd returned to London. On Easter weekend 2011, Todd and his boyfriend Jules arrived in the street to visit Eileen, however it was clear Todd felt embarrassment by his roots, and despite his making up with Sarah her mother Gail had a dig at Todd in the street and called him a "gay gold-digger". In the pub when Eileen made a show of herself, Todd stormed out in frustration. This caused a rift between the pair of them, and Todd hoped to leave Weatherfield with Jules without informing Eileen. However they were stopped by Jason, who urged Todd to make up with their mother. Judes sided with Jason, and Todd went to see Eileen and they sorted out their differences. 2013–2017 Todd made a surprise return to Weatherfield in November 2013 after fleecing his boyfriend of money. Eileen paid Todd's boyfriend off to keep him away, and was shocked at her son's sudden dark turn in behaviour. Todd set his eye on local gay man Marcus Dent (who was currently in a straight relationship with Maria Connor) and managed to woo him into bed one evening whilst Eileen and family were out. Although Marcus was guilt ridden, Todd was insistent on them continuing their affair behind an oblivious Maria's back, and even acted as Maria's friend. When Marcus went to a showroom for a house Maria was interested in, he began to make out with Todd (who knew Maria was on the way) and they were caught out, leading to a distraught Maria to throw Marcus out. Todd convinced Eileen to let Marcus move into No.11, which she reluctantly agreed to. However Todd's eye began to wander, and he kissed another gay man outside in the street, which was spotted by Marcus. Todd then ended his relationship with Marcus, proving that it was all just a twisted game of his and he wasn't truly interested in a committed relationship. A sympathetic Maria took Marcus' side, as she realised how manipulative Todd was. Marcus left the street shortly after, and Todd watched on as he left. Todd got a job at his brother's builder's yard as a secretary, and on Tony Stewart (Jason's dad's) advice, he looked for ways to cut corners in order to save money. He bought cheap wood for a loft conversion for Tyrone Dobbs at Number 9 Coronation Street and threatened laborer Gary Windass with the sack if he told Jason about the materials. Due to the dodgy work Tyrone had an accident at his house whilst inspecting the attic, which lead to him and his girlfriend Fiz Stape threatening to take Jason to court, which would most likely lead to the end of his business. Todd attempted to redeem himself by revealing the truth, and although Tyrone and Jason sorted out their differences, the Grimshaw family (along with most of the street) gave Todd the cold shoulder, and he was thrown out of No.11. In an attempt to make it up to his family, Todd got a job at Barlow's Buys working for Tracy Barlow, and got himself a flat, although his family were still mistrusting of him. After Tracy's partner Rob Donovan was arrested for murder, an annoyed Tracy sacked Todd. Todd booked a table at Nick's Bistro and invited his family and Sean, however they failed to turn up. Feeling bitter and upset, he left the Bistro and went for a walk, only to find himself cornered by a gang who badly beat up Todd when he refused to give up his wallet. He was admitted to hospital after being found by a female passerby, and his attack made his family and some of the street residents feel guilty. As Todd looked at his badly bruised face in the mirror, he feared of having permanent scarring. Although he did heal up, a small scar remained under his eye. After being released from hospital he moved back into No.11, and got his job back at Barlow's Buys. He entered into a relationship with a vicar named Billy Mayhew in 2016. In 2017, the pair of them moved into the flat above Preston's Petals, and later fostered a girl named Summer Spellman, the adoptive daughter of Billy's friend who passed away from a brain tumour. However this caused them to come into confrontation with Summer's homophobic grandmother Geraldine, who took Summer away from them. But Summer eventually returned to Todd and Billy, as it was Drew's dying wish. Despite getting Summer, Todd continued to have relationship troubles with Billy, especially after he showed a surprising violent side by attacking Peter Barlow, after Peter's son Simon gave Summer drugs (which he mistook for a cigarette), hospitalizing her. Peter decided to put their differences aside, however Billy continued to feel guilt for attacking Peter, and confessed to the police. After the place took fingerprints, it matched those on a database related to a burnt out car used in a robbery 16 years prior. Todd found out that Billy was involved in a robbery when he was younger, and that he and his friends caused someone to drive off the road when they were making their getaway from holding up a petrol station. Todd later found out the driver who was forced off the road was Susan Barlow, his business partner Adam Barlow's late mother, who died after being involved in a car accident. Billy felt extreme guilt after finding out someone died, but Todd ordered him to put it behind him and move on. In December 2017, Billy was up in court for the attack on Peter, but got released, especially after Peter gave a witness statement standing up for Billy. However Billy got attacked by an angered man outside the court, resulting in him being stabbed with a small sharp object. Billy ended up confessing the truth of Susan's death to a shocked Peter. Billy survived the attack, and revealed to Todd about the confession. Todd went to the pub to try and convince Peter to not go to the authorities over Billy. Todd and Eileen went to the church with Summer as she was going to be in a choir, however Billy was absent, having been taken away by Peter Barlow, who wanted revenge on Billy. Later in the evening, Summer and Eileen returned to Todd and Billy's flat, where Summer got contacted by Geraldine, revealing she was coming to collect her (as Peter notified her about Billy's recent acts as part of his vengeance). As Summer waited outside, Eileen came out to see if she was alright. Todd then sped round the corner in his car, ordered Summer to get in, and after she did sped off with her in the night, much to Eileen's confusion. On Christmas Day, Billy fell from a cliff following a confrontation with Peter, who wanted payback for Susan's death. Eileen was unable to get a hold of Todd, and his sudden disappearance confused the street. When Billy awoke, he was devastated when he learned that Todd had ran off with Summer, and felt that he had lost everything. Although Todd did leave a letter for Billy, it was burned by Adam, who learned of what Billy had done and later agreed to help Geraldine to get back her granddaughter as part of his revenge plot. Off-screen: 2017-2018 Todd was reported to the police, who began to investigate into his whereabouts. In January 2018, nearly four weeks since his departure, Eileen found out from Jason that Todd has been in contact, and is laying low. Todd later contacted Billy, wanting them to meet up. When Billy and Eileen headed to a park, only Summer was there. She revealed that Todd had badly assaulted a police officer and ended up going on the run, and told her to find them. In March 2018, Phelan was hanging from the edge of a cliff and over the sea, which followed due to a struggle between him and Eileen after he confessed to being a murderer. Begging Eileen to help him up, he claimed that he knew where Todd was and that he was in danger and wouldn't be killed if she helped him. However, Eileen was overwhelmed with emotion and rage at what her husband was truly like, and branded him a liar before kicking Phelan's hands and causing him to lose his grip and fall into the icy shores below and to his presumed demise. It is unclear if he was genuine about Todd, or just bluffing to have his life spare. The latter is most likely, as Phelan never brought up Todd again when he returned in May 2018 and briefly held Eileen hostage. Todd's current whereabouts and living conditions is unknown. Background information *Todd was introduced in 2001 as part of the Grimshaw family unit. His mother Eileen and older brother Jason appeared in the show prior to him. *From 2003 to 2004 Todd was involved in the first gay storyline which started when he attempted to kiss Sarah's brother Nick Tilsley (although nothing actually happened). This caused twenty one viewers to complain, however it was rejected by watchdog. *In 2004 Bruno Langley quit the role after three years saying he wanted to leave "on a high". The character departed in September of that year. *Bruno Langley returned for two guest appearances, the first being for a month from October to November 2007. The character then returned for one episode as part of a Sunday Easter Special. *The character was reintroduced as a regular character in November 2013, nine years since he originally departed. Todd was introduced as more of a villainous character who began scheming against people, such as causing Marcus Dent to split up from Maria Connor. Overtime though the character began to tone down, especially after a storyline in late 2014 involved Todd being attacked and scarred. *After allegations of sexual assault was made towards Bruno Langley in October 2017, his contract was terminated following an internal investigation. Langley's scenes continued to air over the coming weeks, with his final scene (which was filmed outside St. Mary's Church) aired on the 22nd December 2017. Near the end of that episode, a double filling in for Langley complete with an overdubbed voice was used in a scene in which Todd picked up Summer outside his flat and drove away. In January 2018 it was explained Todd was on the run after attacking a police officer, in an attempt to further demonise the character due to Langley's actions. Dialogue Memorable info Appearances: 14 January 2001–22 September 2004, 15 October–4 November 2007, 24 April 2011, 4 November 2013–24 December 2017 Born: 13 January 1985 Full Name: Todd Grimshaw Siblings: Jason Grimshaw (half, same mother) Father: Duncan Mother: Eileen Grimshaw Grandfather: Colin Grimshaw Spouse: Children: Billy Platt (2004) Great, Great Uncles: Arthur Grimshaw First Cousins Twice Removed: Elsie Tanner, Fay Butler, Gallery Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2001. Category:Characters last seen in 2017 Category:Grimshaws. Category:LGBT Characters. Category:Pawnbrokers. Category:Barlow's Buys staff Category:Salesmen Category:Florists Category:Coronation Street bad boys. Category:1985 Births Category:Iconic Coronation Street characters Category:Bad Guys